Red Moon
by FetalPenguinEater
Summary: Three months after the fall of Hellsing, Seras must use all her strength to over come a new evil that has come to England.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing, why the hell would I be writing this?  
  
I've been thinking about writing this for a while now, just recently got around to it though. This first chapter is just mainly an induction; the rest will hopefully have much more content to them. Well anyway enough rambling, as always enjoy and please read and review. (Constructive criticism will be much appreciated, while senseless flames will be met my several hexes from my magic voodoo penguin)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seras ran down the alley at full speed. Following the screams she quickly came upon the Freak that she had been hunting, his fangs buried deep into the neck of a young girl. Unfortunately she was too late to save the young girl that had become its lunch. The Freak turned around quickly when Seras pulled out her pistol, letting his prey fall to the ground he charged Seras. Eyes glowing, mouth dripping with the blood of his victim the Freak suddenly turned to ash as Seras emptied three rounds into him. The first into his head as the other two pierced his heart.  
Seras then walked over to the helpless girl lying there with still bleeding bite marks on her neck. Aiming her gun down Seras placed a single shot though the chest of the girl ensuring that it would not become a ghoul. She then turned her head towards the sky and seeing the different shades of the soon to be rising sun start to come out over the horizon, Seras quietly turned and started to walk home.  
While walking back to her apartment Seras found herself thinking about the past. It wasn't more then three months ago that Incognito had attacked. The Hellsing mansion was seized, and the organization abolished and replaced with one that the government had complete control over. Integra was still in prison awaiting her trial, while Seras had moved back to her apartment. Walter, having no where else to go, had gladly taken up Seras offer for him to stay with her until Integra had gotten out of jail.  
Due to her service with Hellsing Seras was granted a pardon by the queen so she would not be targeted by the new organization. Called Seraphim, they were charged to hunt down any remaining freaks and to deal with any new threat that might arise. They had told Seras and Walter not to interfere with their work and if they did, they would be joining Integra in jail. Of course being the girl that she was Seras couldn't just sit back and let them have all the fun. So every night she would go out and hunt down any freaks she could find. This of late, was getting to be quite a task as their numbers had dropped to almost nothing after the fall of Incognito.  
As Seras entered her apartment she flip on the lights, as she then noticed a note on the table.  
  
"Dear Ms. Victoria,  
I have gone down to the market to pick up some supplies for the apartment and afterward go by Seraphim to pick up your supply of blood. I shall return sometime late in the morning.  
Yours Truly, Walter"  
  
The mention of blood reminded her of how hungry she was, walking to the fridge she pulled out the last packet of blood and then sunk her teeth into it. Even though she would never admit it, Seras was really beginning to enjoy its sweet taste as it trickled down her throat. Every week she got a new supply from Seraphim, making sure Seras always had a steady supply of food helped to keep her in check, this was at least Seras's reasoning behind it.  
Walking into her room, Sera's peeled off her old dirty cloths, tossing them in the corner she flopped herself into bed. She could see the glow of light on the other side of the curtains, but the heavy dark material kept it from bothering her sleep. Just as Seras started drifting off to sleep, a sudden thought slipped itself into her head. Alucard, her master whom she had last seen just after Integra's imprisonment. That meeting had ended with Seras in tears as Alucard disappeared right after telling her the exact opposite of what she wanted him to. Hugging onto one of her pillow's Sera's fought back the tears as she remembered that day. "Master...... please come back soon" Seras quietly mumbled to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. Soon sleep overtook her as she drifted off to an uneasy rest.  
  
Seras suddenly found herself running in a forest, from whom or what she had no idea, all she knew is that she had to get away. A howl, unlike anything she had heard before, seemed to make her whole body quiver in fear. There it was again, its coming closer. Running faster now, not caring about the numerous branches scraping her body, Seras suddenly trips on a root. Dazed she tries to stand *Slam* a huge force hits her in the back knocking her back down. Pushing herself up, Seras swings her fist back to hit whatever had struck her. A huge hand...no a paw catches the swinging fist, its massive looking as though it could easily grasp a basket ball between its claws. Lifting her up Seras gets her first look at the beast chasing her. Nine feet tall, covered in think grey hair, standing like a man but with a canine face its blood red eyes are glaring at Seras. Drool drips down its muzzle as it lick its lips and let's out a wheezing noise. "Is it laughing?" Seras begins to think before she is suddenly interrupted as the beast starts to crush her hand in its paw, muscle, tendons, ligaments and bone all pull, snap, tear, and crush with pitiful ease. Seras screams in pair as her hand goes numb, kicking and hitting the beast with all her might does nothing to phase it. Its long tongue slides from Seras's chin up to her forehead, covering her face with thick pasty saliva. She shutters in disgust, momentarily taking her mind away from her hand. All that quickly changes as the monster heaves Sera's tiny body towards a tree some 50 feet away. Splinters fly everywhere as she flies into the tree with tremendous force, reeling from the blow Seras just lies still at the base of the tree. She manages to lift up her head to see the oncoming beast. Standing just inches from her it jabs it's left claw into Seras's chest. Licking the blood off its claw the beast seems to smirk as Seras starts to cough up blood, her body slowly going numb as she is lying there helpless. Then she hears a deep controlling voice boom from the beast. "Soon it will be all over and this time your master won't be able to stop me!" It's laughing is the last thing Seras hears as the comforting darkness overtakes and welcomes her.  
  
************************************************************************ There it is folks, the first chapter in the Red Moon saga, hopefully there will be more to come when I get around to writing them. I should have the next one up in a few days. 


	2. Attack of the Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, blah, blah, blah  
  
Well here's the second chapter, I should be able to turn out a chapter or two a week just all depends on school and shit. For all those who guessed it was a werewolf, you can have a cookie, gold star, whatever you want just don't expect anything from me. Hope you enjoy, as always please read and review.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Seras suddenly sat up in bed, panicked she threw off her covers and checked her body over. All was how it should be. It was all just a dream, though she could've sworn that it was real as her body seemed to be quiet sore in the places where she was hurt in the dream. Tossing a quick glance at the clock, "7 p.m., Guess I might as well get up now" she thought. After a quick shower Seras tossed on a pair of old army fatigue pants, black tank top and her favorite pair of boots. She then walked out into the kitchen to see Walter there reading the paper. "Good evening Miss Victoria, I trust you slept well?" Walter said cheerfully from behind the paper. Seras acknowledged with a grunt as she reached into the fridge to get her meal. As she quickly slurped down the medical blood, Seras heard Walter start to talk some more. "All of your equipment is ready for tonight; it's setting down on the living room table when you're ready for it." Discarding the now empty plastic Seras thanked Walter as she walked into the living room to collect her gear. Holstering the two 9mm pistols, Seras grabbed a few extra clips, and secured her boot knife. Glancing up on the wall she noticed Halcannon hanging up there. It saddened her that she had not had the chance to use it due to the massive amount of attention it drawn, not to mention the collateral damage it could do. So she had resorted to the smaller guns in order to try to conceal her presence as much as possible. She then went over to the coat rack to grab a jacket and before heading out the door turned to Walter "I'm about to go on patrol, I should be back in a few hours." Walter nodded silently continuing to read the paper as Seras left the apartment and went out into the streets hoping to run into some freaks to kill.  
  
After a few hours Seras was beginning to give up hope on finding any action tonight when all of a sudden gun fire broke out from a few blocks down. "Finally" Seras thought to herself as she ran down to where the repeated chatter from automatic weapons could be heard. Not wanting to take any chances Seras used a fire escape to get top of one of the buildings that was over looking the firefight. Peering down into the alley way Seras was able to make out several Seraphim operatives unloading into something she couldn't see. Glad of her decision to get on top of the building she thought that even if she wouldn't get to participate, she could at least watch the soldiers slaughter some freaks. Seras's glee quickly turned to disgust as several huge objects emerge from the darkness. Covered in thick, coarse black and grey hair, they stood well over seven feet in height. Glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth seemed to dominate their canine like faces. They matched the monster from her dream perfectly.  
The three beasts charged at the men, the hail of gunfire didn't seem to faze them in the slightest as they descended upon the hapless soldiers. Seras knew she couldn't just sit back and watch as those men were slaughtered. Taking a few steps back, Seras then took a running jump from the rooftop, landing a few feet behind the beasts. Only one of them bothered to turn as the others pressed on with their attack of the remaining 3 soldiers who were cornered in-between the buildings. Their comrades-in-arms lay mutilated around them, so mauled from claw and bite marks their identity could no longer be established.  
The beast let out a howl before it charged Seras at full speed. In a spilt-second Seras had both of her pistols started to fire at the wolf. She only managed to get a few shots off at the beast before he leapt at her, claws out ready to slice into Seras's skin. She was a fraction of a second to slow as the beast's claws slid across her back leaving dark red trail mark of where they had been. Yelling out in pain, Seras quickly spun around and emptied the rest of the clips point blank into the head of the werewolf reducing it to nothing as the beast's body thudded against the ground. Seras heard some loud screams before something heavy slam into her back.  
Losing her balance she fell to the concrete, her guns skidding across the ground and underneath a dumpster. Jumping up, Seras then pulled out her knife and looked to see what had hit her. Still pouring blood it looked like a human torso that came from one of the soldiers. She almost got sick looking at the ravaged corpse, the arms, legs and head had all be torn from their sockets by a massive force. Hearing a growl, Seras saw the two remaining wolfs emerge from the corner where the Seraphim soldiers had made their last stand. Covered in blood, they licked their lips as they slowly began to circle around Seras.  
"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god" Seras began to panic; she didn't want to die, especially not like this, mauled to death by ravenous monsters. Plus what would her master think when he learned that she was killed by "dirty little vermin, no better then the freaks he wiped off the bottom of his shoes". She smiled, "That sounds just like something he would say". She wanted to see him again, with the same old jacket, sunglasses and funny brimmed hat. She wanted to hear his voice again, even if he still called her police girl. The scraping of claws against the hard ground bought Seras back to reality. She saw both of the remaining wolves charging to her. Not having anywhere else to go, Seras took a deep breath, bent her knees and jump straight into the air clutching onto her combat knife. The wolves quickly followed suit leaping up after her. The first only managed to nip at her heels before Seras drove the silver blade through its skull and ripped it out, splitting the wolfs head in two as its lifeless body started fell to the ground. The second wolf fared much better, getting its massive jaws around Seras's ankle as it bit down. Seras screamed as she felt teeth rip into her flesh, as her bones began to be crushed by the wolf's powerful jaws.  
As both Seras and the wolf began to fall, an idea suddenly popped into her head. The wolf, to busy biting Seras leg, failed to notice as Seras twisted her body so that all her weight would be on the leg that the wolf had attached its self to. Due to Seras's adjusted position, as the wolf landed on its hind legs her foot was shoved deep into its throat. The force snapped the wolfs jaw as more of Seras's leg was jammed down its throat. The beast thrashed around gagging, as Seras took the opportunity and jabbed her knife into one of the wolfs eyes and back out the other. It dropped to the ground as the thrashing came to a stop. Bones snapped as Seras pulled open the jaws of the beast to free her leg.  
She winced in pain as she looked at it, deep gashes from just above her ankle all the way to below her knee. Blood still flowed from her leg as she wrapped her jacket around the bloody appendage. Seras pushed herself off the ground as she started to limp out of the alleyway. She was almost to the street when Seras heard an all too familiar growl. Turning around she saw several sets of the glowing red eyes that she had just extinguished herself minutes before. Seras quickly hastened her pace, trying to get to the main road. To her horror two more of the beasts blocked her way. Seras started to panic again, she was surrounded, worst of all with her leg in its present condition she had no hope of defending herself.  
As the wolves closed in on her, Seras backed against a wall. One of them quickly broke out into a full charge. Jaws agape baring its razor sharp teeth, it leapt at Seras. She readied her knife; even though she might die Seras didn't want to give up without a fight. But that chance never came. Just as the creature was a couple of feet away a gun shot rang out into the night. The wolf was blown back several feet accompanied with a spray of blood as the bullet exited its back.  
  
Seras looked around trying to find out where the shot had come from. A gun was sticking out of a wall beside her, not just any ordinary gun though. Seras instantly recognized it as the Jackal, her master Alucard's gun. Four more shots quickly rang out, one for each of the remaining wolves. Each one killed as blood sprayed out of their wounds, confusing on the ground for a few short seconds before remaining still.  
After the last wolf drop Alucard's familiar form passed into the alleyway. "Well police girl, looks like I had to rescue you yet again. You really should stop trying to take on enemies that are much too powerful for a weak little vampire like yourself" He ended his statement with a smirk looking through his yellow glasses at Seras. The happiness from her face when she first saw Alucard quickly faded with his comment. To overcome with conflicting emotions to say anything Seras balled up her fist and punched him across the jaw.  
Alucard start to laugh as he rubbed his jaw. "I've been gone for three months and this is how you welcome me home, really police girl I thought you had better manors then that. I guess you don't want me here so I'll be going now" Alucard said with a smile as he slowly started to fade back into the wall. He was interrupted when Seras suddenly hugged onto him, her face buried into his red jacket as tears poured forth from her eyes.  
  
"No master please don't leave I'm very sorry that I hit you I really didn't mean it I've missed you so much and with all that happened tonight with the werewolves I thought I was going to die and-"  
  
Alucard gently pulled Seras from his chest and looked down at her, his smirk still spread across his face "Police girl, calm yourself, I'm not going to leave you again so soon."  
  
Seras gave a weak smile before she turned to look at the bodies of the dead beasts. "What were those things master?" She asked, even though Seras knew the answer.  
  
"Those were lycanthropes, or werewolves as most know them, but we can talk about that later. But first" Alucard said as he picked Seras up, cradling her in his arms. "We need to get you back to your home before dawn comes." Seras nodded her head as Alucard leaped into the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading towards Seras's apartment. Seras hung on tightly to Alucards jacket, she was glad he finally came back even if the first words out of his mouth mocked her deep down Seras knew he really didn't mean it, and hopefully Alucard was as glad to see her again as Seras was to see him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Where as Alucard been? Where have these werewolves come from? Who framed Roger Rabbit? All these questions and more will be answered in Chapter 3.. 


End file.
